Growing up
by Destr2
Summary: Phineas has always looked forward to getting older and high school. But natural events change Phineas's view on the entire world, especially towards her best friend across the street. No matter what, Phineas must grow to suit towards his new perspective.
1. Happy Birthday!

**Hi everyone, thanks for coming on this fanfics. This is my first time writing one so feedback would be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators' Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas aged 12)

My birthday has always been my favourite day of the year, for the last 2 years, Irving had always planned out something big with Ferb and the rest of my friends.

And this year is no different from what I can see.

I wake up this morning to my alarm saying happy birthday and to not see Ferb in his bed. I get changed, brush my teeth and go downstairs to have breakfast.

I grab a box of cereal, some milk and start eating.

"Hi honey, excited for your 12th birthday?" My mum asked me

"I can't wait for whatever surprise Ferb and my friends are getting ready for me," I said excitedly

"That's great, I am going to be at the mall and won't be back until this afternoon." my mum told me

Candace quickly rushed downstairs as soon as she said that.

"That's means I am in charge right?" Candace asked mum

"No one has to be in charge, honey and besides, I am pretty sure there won't be anyone in the house to be in charge of," Mum responded

"Hey Candace, today's my 12th birthday," I told Candace

I saw the absolute shock and terror in Candace's face and body after I said that.

"Is something wrong? You look like you have seen a spider." I mockingly say

"Phineas, I am not scared of spiders anymore?" Candace asked,

"did you forget that today is my birthday Candace?" I questioned while grinning

"Umm maybe, gotta go bye," Candace said nervously while running upstairs to what I presume is her room to call Stacy.

"Well I am going to go now, see you in the afternoon Phineas and Candace," my mum told me while walking out of the door.

I get up and walk into the backyard and sit under the tree, waiting for whatever way Ferb will get me out of the backyard. After a couple of minutes, I stand up and start trying to find what is probably the first clue to whatever adventure I will have before my birthday surprise, not that I mind of course.

After searching for a few minutes, I hear the gates swing open and hear an unexpected voice.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked

I turn around to face Isabella and see her usual smile. I have been best friends with her since as long as I can remember. I have noticed that I always felt a bit different about her than all of my other friends. I don't usually get bothered by it because of how insignificant it is, but as soon as I saw her bright smile, the feeling got a bit stronger and I had a sudden urge to hold her hand. I try to act nonchalantly.

"Hi, Isabella, just trying to find my first clue, so whatcha' doin'?" I fakely energetically responded

"Okay first, don't steal my catchphrase and second, Ferb gave me this birthday card yesterday and told me to give it to you now." Isabella playfully replied

Isabella gives me a birthday card with my initials and happy birthday in orange on the front page. I open it up and start reading my stepbrother's really neat cursive writing.

'Happy 12th birthday stepbrother, as you probably already guessed, Irving has called all our friends to make your birthday surprise and as usual, like the last 2 years, I have made an adventure with 8 different clues for you,'

'Without any more chatter (More like writing) Here is your first clue:'

'The beginning of every day starts in this room.'

Mine and Ferb's room came first to my mind, I close the card start walking inside until I noticed that Isabella was still here and looked like she was daydreaming.

"Isabella?" I called out to her

When Isabella didn't respond, I pinch her on the arm and it seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Whatcha' doin'?" I playfully ask Isabella

"Phineas! I told you not to steal my catchphrase!" she jokingly replied

I grin and say "Well whatcha' were you doin'?"

I struggled severely saying my modified version of her catchphrase.

She looks into my eyes in defeat, I start feeling a bit warmer inside but ignored it.

"I was just daydreaming about something," she tells me.

I try to press it to get her to spill out what she was daydreaming about but she wouldn't budge about it.

"Well anyway, shouldn't you be going now?" I asked Isabella

"What do you mean?" Isabella responded

"Well don't you have to go somewhere?" I asked, "Like aren't you post to help Irving and Ferb with my birthday surprise?"

"Oh, I don't think I have to, all I got was the birthday card," Isabella responded to my surprise.

"Well do you want to come with me?" I asked Isabella

"YES! I mean yeah sure whatever, it's nothing bro," Isabella said while acting like she was shrugging it off.

I look at her while holding back a laugh. I have started to notice that Isabella gets really excited and then tries to shrug it off as if nothing happened. I noticed that she does this most often when I ask Isabella to come with me alone, probably just because she wants to spend time with her friends.

"Ok, I am going to go to my bedroom first because I am pretty sure that is where the 2nd clue is, you can stay here or wait in the dining room," I told Isabella

Isabella started walking inside, I followed suit and then started going up to my room, I found the 2nd clue and read it, I reason that the next clue is at Danville park. I walk outside my room and notice Candace's room open, I peek inside and I didn't see Candace in her room talking to Stacy. I went downstairs and went to the couch where Isabella was sitting.

"Hi Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" Isabella cheerfully said

"Hi Isabella, I got the clue, I am guessing we post to go to the park," I told Isabella

Isabella looked like she was holding back a squeal "Well let's get going then." Isabella said looking way too excited

I start going outside, I notice that Isabella didn't follow me then I hear a distant squeal which I presume to be coming from Isabella because she is the only one left in the house currently.

"Isabella, are you coming?" I called out to her

"Coming!" Isabella quickly responded

Isabella came out of the door and her face was completely red.

"Isabella, you look as red as a tomato," I mockingly tell her

Isabella turned even redder.

"Isabella, your face got even redder," I tell her

I unconsciously grabbed Isabella's hand and her face turned a shade of red soo deep that I didn't know was even possible.

Without even realising that I was holding Isabella's hand, I mockingly say "Wow I didn't even know that a red that is even redder than a tomato even existed." I instantly mentally facepalmed at the way I said that.

I then noticed I was holding Isabella's hand, I didn't notice my face turn red. I have held her hand plenty of times before, but this time it felt different, a good different. I kept holding her hand and finally started walking toward Danville park.

"Phineas, are you blushing?" Isabella randomly asked

"Ummm what?" I say nervously

"Yeah, I am sure you are blushing Phineas" Isabella playfully responded

"Ok I am then, can we now get to the park?" I said a bit annoyed

Isabella started laughing, I think I started blushing more and we finally started making progress towards the park.

* * *

Isabella and I got to the park, I immediately find the 3rd clue which was pretty surprising that no one else took it before I came here.

"Ferb must be putting these right before I get there, there is no way this is still here," I muttered to myself

I notice Isabella daydreaming to herself, I pinch her again and her face starts becoming red which I guess is called blushing. I find a bench and I sit down on it, Isabella sat down beside me. I never really how cute she looked, like I know she is cute, that's a scientific fact. But sitting next to her right now, I find her raven coloured hair flowing in the air, her odd semi-circular face like my triangle head and her vibrant warm smile are cute in a different way than just scientifically and even beauti-

"Phineas, are you ok?" Isabella suddenly said

I was immediately drawn out of my thoughts and struggled to make a response. I eventually decided to get us going to the next clue.

"I am fine, was just lost in thought. Let's get going," I say with a blush forming on my face and while getting up.

Isabella giggles and joyfully says "Coming after you."

We start going to the 3rd clue. While walking, I was thinking about what thoughts I was having while sitting on the bench.

"Phineas, whatcha' thinkin'?" Isabella joyfully said

I was still in thoughts when Isabella said that so I didn't answer.

Was I about to say that Isabella is beautiful? Well I don't see anything incoherently wrong about these thoughts but I don't why I fell weird about it, is it because I consider her to be my bestest best friend? Well because Ferb is my step-brother so I don't consider him as a friend.

Then suddenly, Isabella pinched me, I immediately got pulled out of my thoughts and had a startled look on my face.

Isabella immediately started giggling and said, "Whatcha were you thinkin'?"

"Nothing, hey, looks like we are here," I told her with a sigh of relief that I got an excuse to avoid any further questioning.

* * *

Isabella and I go on with the day and reach the 6th clue. When going to the location of the 7th, I take a shortcut which included going past my house. While walking past my backyard, I see all my friends in my backyard preparing for my birthday party. I also see Candace helping out too.

"Well look like she found something to do." I silently mutter to myself

I also overhear Irving and Buford talking.

"Hey Irving, I believe you forgot someone," Buford said to Irving

"I don't think I forgot anyone," Irving replied to Buford

"Yeah, you forgot girly, like, I mean the rest of fireside are here but not his best friend," Buford told Irving

I was pretty surprised that Buford cared enough to notice that. I decided to keep walking and stop eavesdropping. I check on Isabella and see looked like she didn't notice anything, she was walking with her eyes' closed and was smiling constantly.

She looks soo cute like that. I then realised what I was thinking and quickly snap out of my thoughts.

After a bit of time, I check on Isabella again because she hasn't said anything in the past 15 minutes and from what I know, she isn't trying to get another 24 hours of silence patch and normally, she talks almost as much as me. I see Isabella's eyes still closed and she is still smiling, I decide she is dreaming about something. I pinch her and she immediately wakes up and had a startled look on her face.

"Isabella, are you ok? You look like that someone used your catchphrase," I asked Isabella then I started to giggle

Isabella had a clear irritated expression on her face. "Haha, very funny." She said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Thanks for the compliant," I joyfully said

"It was sarcasm," Isabella replied

"What's sarcasm?" I asked

I see Isabella roll her eyes at my question. "Forget it." She said with clear annoyance

"I guess I will ask Ferb or Baljeet later then," I responded

After that, We kept walking in comfortable silence for the last 2 clues' locations.

* * *

Nothing else happened until the last clue which was meant to lead us back to the backyard. Isabella and I got to the gate of the backyard, I checked the time and saw it was around 3:30 pm. I enjoyed my time alone with Isabella but it will be refreshing to have fun with the rest of my friends as well.

"I can't wait for what they for my 12th birthday," I excitedly tell Isabella

"Well let go in then?" Isabella responded with a smile

"Before we go in, I got to say I enjoyed spending a quarter of the day alone with you, we should do this more often," I tell Isabella

I hear Isabella shriek then pull herself out with a slap.

After slapping herself out of her shriek, she said: "Yeah, we should do this more often."

"Okay, let go in now," I said

I swing open the gate and I see yellow and orange ribbons with balloons tied to them, yellow if the ribbon is orange and orange if the ribbon is yellow. I also see a stage with a video monitor for what I presume is for a video montage for what we did this summer so far.

As if on cue, everyone except me and Isabella shouted "Happy birthday Phineas!"

Isabella starts walking away towards the rest of the fireside girls. Then I looked at Buford and Baljeet and guessed what was going to happen next.

"Baljeet, when did I say you could stop talking?" Buford angrily question Baljeet

"Umm, you didn't..." Baljeet replied nervously

"Well keep on not talking, if you need some help, then be like Ferb," Buford commanded Baljeet

Baljeet and Buford's squabbles never fail to make me chuckle.

"Hey, Buford why does Baljeet have to be silent?" I ask Buford

"I and Baljeet made a bet and I won." He replied back

I was quite surprised that Buford only made Baljeet remain silence. Before I said anything else, we all were interrupted by Irving on the microphone.

"Welcome everyone to Phineas's 12th birthday party, like the last two years, we will start with a video montage of everything Phineas have done this Summer courtesy of myself, Buford, Baljeet and Candace," Irving announced a bit too excitedly

I was surprised that Candace helped edit the video, of course, I wasn't surprised she helped cause I saw her helping before but that she knew how to edit a video.

The video montage started playing and the video was nicely edited but some things shouldn't have been in there, especially those which did not correlate with me. Halfway through the montage, I stopped watching and went to find Candace so I can thank her.

I found Candace with Stacy, I walk over and say "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Just talking to Stacy, what are you doing Phineas?" Candace responded

"Just came here to says thanks for helping but also, when did you learn how to edit videos?" I responded

"Oh, Ferb taught me and I had some 'little' help from Stacy" Stacy look directly into Candace's eyes "Ok little might have been an understatement,"

"Okay, so do you know where Ferb is?" I was saying until I realised something "Ferb didn't talk while teaching you how to edit a video right?"

"For your first question, Ferb is in your shared room making something and for your second question, I honestly don't know, he just blinked at me and I somehow got it," Candace answered

"He wins debates the same way, I have no idea how he does it, anyways I going to go to the stage now, bye Candace," I replied to Candace and waved away at her

I made my way to the stage, there was a microphone on stage and the video montage was starting to wrap up, showing events from a week ago. I get up on stage and wait for the video montage to end which did shortly after. I notice everyone was gathering together including Candace and I notice Ferb come into the backyard holding a box. I also notice my parents' car coming into the garage. I start my small speech.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here today and a huge thanks to those of my friends who set up this surprise birthday party for my special day. My summer has been a bang so far but it wouldn't have been as great as it has been without being surrounded by the best family and best friends anyone can hope for. All the People I-" I was to about say love but for some reason, my mind didn't want me to so I said the next best thing "-care about and those who care about me. Today has been great and I will remember my 12th Birthday, thank you all."

I step down and walk over to Ferb and said something I usually say in the morning

"Hi Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!" I told Ferb

Ferb raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to say that but have you seen Perry anywhere?" I asked Ferb, I haven't seen at all today which was weird, Perry had stopped disappearing every day and instead disappears sometimes but I still wonder where he goes.

Ferb shook his head

"Well anyway, what do you have in the box?" I asked curiously

Ferb signalled to open it so I start walking over to the box.

Out of nowhere, a green-ray flies in and hits the box, I still open it up and see Perry inside.

"There you are Perry," I remarked happily

Ferb had a surprised look on his face.

"I know you had something else, but I think that green-ray had replaced it with Perry, for some odd reason," I keep talking "Don't worry Ferb, I don't care about getting birthday gifts."

Irving starts playing songs that we sang before, the most notable that I remember being Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Summer belongs to you and Carpe diem.

The party lasted for two more hours, for I am pretty sure the first time in my life, I started getting tired. After the party ended, I said my goodbyes to all my friends. While all of my friends were leaving, I asked Isabella if she could come over tomorrow.

"Sorry, but the fireside girls have a meeting at the lodge tomorrow," She answered

"Okay then, bye," I replied sadly

After Isabella left, I felt like I was forgetting something, I shrug it off and goes inside to have dinner.

* * *

I was lying on my bed with perry on my laps, looking back on today. Ferb was on his bed beside me, reading the Iliad. I remembered about becoming tired and how nice it felt to be alone with Isabella, I didn't think much of it but while in my thoughts, I remembered that I was going to ask Ferb or Baljeet what is sarcasm.

"Well, Baljeet isn't here so I better ask Ferb," I quietly muttered to myself

"Hey Ferb, what is sarcasm?" I asked Ferb

Ferb looked up from his book and replied with "Well the dictionary definition is the use of irony to mock or convey contempt."

"Okay and thanks Ferb," I responded

Ferb gave me a thumbs up and then went back to reading.

Today has been more eventful than most of the summer and especially the most eventful birthday.

And with that, I went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Unusual Last Day of summer

**Sorry for how long it took me to upload this. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators' Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas aged 12)

The last day of any summer has always been a mixed bag for me. I don't despise it even if I absolutely love summer, I always try to look forward to school, obviously not as much as Baljeet but I try. It's also the day where at least I usually have the most fun in summer, paring with the Summer solstice. But then again, the end of summer vacation is a big let down.

The last couple of days have been rough for me, I can't think of anything to do on the block so I have been using saved ideas in my notebook or recycling ideas which has lasted for most of the summer after my birthday, but it's soon expiring.

And that forsaken aura I feel around Isabella, it's still there; I have been trying my best to keep it in and ignoring in hopes of it going away.

I have no idea what to do today, I don't want to take another page out of my notebook or recycle.

As Ferb is currently sitting under our oak tree with me, I ask him for some suggestions, "Hey Ferb, do you know what to do today?"

Ferb just shook his head.

"It's the last day of summer, and I have no idea what to do."

I started trying to think of something to do but I'm completely dry.

I notice Ferb start counting on his fingers and is completely silent until he gets up to ten, "So you actually don't have any ideas, huh?" Ferb asked me

"Well yeah, I am dry out."

Ferb sends me a look assuring me that I will think of something and grabs out a book and starts reading. I go back to pondering until the gate swings open. I heard a voice which presumed was Buford, "Whatcha' do- ouch, Baljeet what was that for?" I immediately looked over to see Buford, Baljeet, Irving and Isabella at the gate.

"That wasn't me!" Baljeet responded

It was pretty obvious that Isabella hit Buford, not Baljeet but Buford still accused Baljeet, "Well, who did?"

Buford didn't realise that Isabella was standing right next to him until Isabella finally spoke up, "I'm right here you know?"

"What? When were you here girly?" Buford responded, nervously

"Well I was behind you when you entered through the gate, I live just across the street so I can come in at any time," Isabella replied, "Anyway, Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"

I still didn't have any ideas on what to do so I simply replied with, "Well nothing actually, I can't think of anything to do,"

Buford started laughing, "looks like dinner bell finally ran out of ideas,"

I start opening my mouth to counter Buford's comment but Isabella spoke up before I could, "Well we could go to the new amusement park, the fireside girls were already going to go there today anyway,"

"Going to an amusement park sounds fun, who else is coming with us?" I approve

"Ehh sounds good," Buford responded while grabbing Baljeet

"Well look like I am going too," Baljeet says

Ferb put his thumbs up

"looks like we all are going then, Isabella, do you know the directions to it?" I say

Isabella started going out of the gate, "Yeah, it's downtown, come on guys, follow me," Isabella replied "I will call the fireside girls to meet us over there,"

I go after Isabella, with everyone else following me.

* * *

We all made it to the amusement park, its name was pretty bland, it was just called Danville amusement park. We brought our tickets and headed inside. We encounter the rest of the fireside girls at the park's Ferris wheel.

Isabella went up to them first, "Hey girls, whatcha' doin'?"

The fireside girls turned to face Isabella.

Gretchen spoke up first, "Hey chief, we were just discussing where we wanted to go on first and we want to go the Ferris wheel first,"

"Correction, Ginger wouldn't budge unless we went on it first," Katie called out followed by giggles from the rest of the fireside girls and a dirty look from Ginger.

Gretchen continued, "Are the boys okay with this?"

I was personally was fine with anything and anyways I would be going with Ferb so I don't see any reason not to go. Ferb also is going as he puts his thumbs up.

"Yeah alright, I'm in," Buford immediately agreed, wait did Buford just agree to something the fireside girls wanted to do without any difficulties? Did he gets hit by a reverse ray?

Anyways, Baljeet would just be forced in by Buford, and the line was getting long enough that we all won't be able to fit in the next round, "Well let's go on it then," I try to rush us to go.

"Well I can see the rush Phineas but we gotta get into pairs of two," Gretchen told me and Immediately after, Ginger goes up to Buford and Baljeet.

"Hey Buford, can I please go with Baljeet?" She asked Buford

"Yeah sure, not because I like it but I know why you want to go with him," Buford responded. Again, I feel like Buford has been hit by a reserve ray and wait! Why does Ginger want to go with Baljeet and how does Buford know this?

Apparently, Baljeet had the same question and says, "Wait why?"

"We aren't gonna tell you so can go with Ginger or not," Buford told him, I was hoping for an answer and got pretty disappointed at Buford shutting it down.

Baljeet nervously starts walking over to Ginger, "Ooooooo-k,"

The others start pairing up, Adyson and Holly paired up and Milly asked Buford which he accepted, probably because he needed someone else to go with. Which leaves me, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Katie and Irving.

Gretchen walks up to Ferb "Hey Ferb, will you go with me?" Gretchen asked him.

"Sure," Ferb responded. Aww man, I wanted to go with Ferb but I guess that's gone. Well, I only got Irving, Katie and Isabella to go with now, I would usually go with Isabella but the fact that the strange feeling I have been noticing since my birthday hasn't gone away, I have started riding our roller coaster or inventions more with Ferb than Isabella. There are no problems with Katie but I guess I will go with Irving because I know that Both Isabella and Katie doesn't really like him.

To my surprise, Katie walks up to Irving and asked in an annoyed voice, "Well I guess we are going to have to go together,". There is no way Irving is going to accept right?

Irving just nods acceptably. I'm starting to feel like Ferb, Gretchen, Katie and Irving were trying to get me together with Isabella because when would Irving ever choose someone over me or Ferb? Or Katie even choosing Irving over Isabella, but why would they?

Anyways, I try to keep positive and walk up to Isabella, "So I guess we are going together then?"

"Yes we are," she replies

"Well let's go in line now," Gretchen told everyone

* * *

We all lineup, in order of Ginger and Baljeet, Me and Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen, Buford and Milly, Adyson and Holly and finally Katie and Irving. Coincidentally, we all lineup when the ride is finished so we immediately get on.

The ride starts going and I am basically alone with Isabella, yeah this will be hard to keep my feelings in control. While the ride is going on, I look in front of me, or more like in front of me at an angle to see Ginger and Baljeet together, they look pretty cute together, they might make a good couple, hmm now that's an interesting thought, should share this with Isabella because there is no one else that I can say this to.

"Hey Isabella, don't you think Ginger and Baljeet would make a good couple?"

Isabella looked at in surprise at first but then started smiling which made my heartbeat go out of the roof, "Yeah, which two other people do you see together?" she asks me. I was caught off-guard with her question, apart of me wanted to say me and her but I didn't for obvious reasons, the next best I could think of was Ferb and Gretchen so that what I tell her.

"Ferb and Gretchen," Isabella just looks at me with a disappointment, did I say something wrong? Or does she like Ferb?

"Why the disappointed look? do you not want them to get together?" I concerningly ask Isabella

"Forget it," Isabella says, still disappointed.

I try to see if she likes Ferb, "Do you like Ferb?" I try to say without giggling but fail miserably

"No, I don't! It's because of something else," Isabella angrily retorted

I stopped pushing at Isabella's outburst. We Eventually reached the top, it was a pretty good view but it wasn't as good as it would've been at sunset, Ginger and Baljeet would've loved it… wait that's why Ginger wouldn't budge and wanted to be with Baljeet, it's because she likes him, how have I not noticed this? What other things may I have missed?

Regardless, I currently was gazing at the view, "Do you like the view?" Isabella asked me

"It's alright but it could be better, especially at sunset," I continued, "It would be pretty romantic wouldn't it?"

Isabella had closed her eyes by the time I finished my 2nd sentence and looked dreamy, "Yeah it would be,"

"Too bad for Ginger and Baljeet, they would've loved it," Isabella immediately jerked opened her eyes in response to my statement which was pretty funny. I look at her to see if she will say anything.

"What did you just say?" Isabella slowly asked

I assumed that Isabella wanted me to repeat the 2 sentences I said while she was daydreaming I guess, so I summarise "The view would be pretty romantic at sunset and Ginger and Baljeet would've loved it," Isabella facial expression went from nervous to surprise to disappointment in a fraction of a second which I thought wasn't possible.

"they would've had loved it," Isabella responded, with a noticeably disappointed tone.

I decide not to follow up with anything else and go back to gazing at the view, Isabella joins in. The ride eventually ends and we all gathered at the bottom, it wasn't as bad as I suspected it was going to be.

"That was surprisingly pleasant," Baljeet said

"Yeah, why is it a surprise for you?" Buford asked

I didn't want a silly fight between them because I wanted to get going to next rides, "Please stop it, you two,"

Buford was taken aback by my sudden command, "Dinnerbell, when did you ever care?"

"Let's just go to the next ride already, it's the last day of summer," I try to ignore Buford's question.

There wasn't any objection or other suggestions from Buford or anyone else.

* * *

We somehow managed to get through all the rides before sunset. In rides which had seating arrangements of two, I was always forced to go with Isabella no matter how hard I tried to go with Ferb or even Irving. Still, I had fun on those rides and kept my strange feeling under control, man I need to really know what that's about.

Anyways, at sunset, we had gone through all the rides currently able to be ridden and as there was no point of staying, and we usually go inside at sunset, Me, Ferb and Isabella said our goodbyes to the others and start walking home.

Good thing Ferb was also with us so I didn't feel completely awkward like for the rides. We make it to Maple St, then mine and Ferb's house, Isabella says her goodbyes and joyfully skipped across the street to her house.

Ferb and I swing open the gate to our backyard and meet Candace inside. She looks quite mad which honestly, when isn't she angry or mad?

"PHINEAS! FERB! Where were you two and where is the thing you built!" Candace shouted out

"Ferb and I were with the others at the new amusement park, and to answer your other question, we didn't build anything," I calmly responded

Candace flinched her eye for a second "Wait, you didn't build anything at all today?"

I was confused about why she asked, "Yes?" I replied uncertainty

"So you are telling me that I could've spent the entire day without trying to bust you,"

"Yes, please don't try to rewind today," I say half-jokingly and half-seriously

"I WON'T," Candace shouted out

Suddenly, Ferb spoke up, "We should go inside now, the sun is setting after all."

I nodded my head in agreement, Candace did the same. We all headed inside and started packing for the first day of school. This year will be Candace's last year before college so good for her.

* * *

It's 9 pm, Ferb's in bed reading a book while I am going through my closet looking for a new set of clothes. It's filled with orange striped shirts and some shorts but I wanted to start wearing something distinctly different until the autumn equinox. I do have one yellow shirt which I got for some odd reason. I pull it out while receiving a stare from Ferb.

"What?" I ask him

"Don't you usually change styles on the day after your birthday and don't you usually wear Orange?" He replies

"Someone's chatty," I playfully reply

He just rolls his eyes

I start grinning and answer his previous question, "Well I was going to change after my birthday but I forgot also I wanted to wear something different," I take another look into my closet to find shorts to wear but disappointedly didn't find anything other than blue shorts.

"It still looks like I am going to wear the same shorts though," I spoke out loud

Ferb just goes back to reading, I set aside my yellow shirt and blue shorts, go into the bathroom and change into my pyjamas and go into my bed, patiently waiting for the first day of school.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Also, any more updates on this story might be uncertain for the next 2 months.**

**Please review.**


	3. First kiss

**Sorry, it has been 3 months (Woah! that long? Soo much stuff has happened which you probably already know) since chapter 2. I know I said in 'Never Oblivious' that I would update this on Friday... 3 weeks ago, which clearly didn't happen, which again, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators' Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney.**

* * *

(Phineas aged 12)

Ferb and I are currently in the living room with pieces of paper in front of Ferb and I. The entire tri-state area has been covered in a white layer of fluffy snow.

Despite it being winter vacation, we still have homework to do, we even get them during summer vacation though that is still not a counter to our extra long vacation than most other towns.

I don't exactly like homework but it is a pretty good way to waste time when you have nothing to do. The entire group should be coming over in an hour and I don't really have anything to do. Candace is at a party with Jeremy and our parents were examining artifacts they purchased.

"Have you even started?" Ferb asks while observing the papers I'm scribbling on.

"I haven't, it gets really boring when it's about stuff you know about," I respond, I can't even imagine how Baljeet likes homework.

Ferb just goes back to working on his homework.

* * *

"FINALLY!" I cried while putting the finishing touches. I look over to Ferb reading a book on the couch.

"How long ago?" I asked him. Ferb signalled that he finished it 30 minutes ago.

"RING!" I heard the doorbell go, I went to open it and meet face to face with Isabella, the rest of the fireside girls, Baljeet, Buford and Irving.

"Whatcha' doin'," Isabella asked, my heart rate starts speeding up, I really need to find out what that is.

"Nothing much, just completed all of my homework," I then turn to everyone else, "Come right in,"

All of them complies and enters the house, Ferb stands up, puts away his book and walks over to join us.

"So Phineas, do you have any special new years plans tonight?" Isabella asked me cutely

I stood there staring nervously. I haven't thought about anything to do tonight other than hanging out for the next I'm assuming three hours until midnight. Eventually, I open up my mouth to respond but was interrupted by Adyson.

"I have a question,"

I feel a wave of relief hit me, "Sure!"

"Have you boys ever played truth or dare before?" Adyson asked

Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Irving shake their heads in response, I instead nodded.

"Well do you want to play a game of truth or dare?" Adyson suggest

"I'm in, it would be a great way to spend time until midnight," I reply, Ferb nods in agreement and knowing Irving, he is in too.

I look at the agreeing looks of the fireside girls, then I look over to a disgruntled Buford, "Don't you want to-"

"NO!" Buford interrupt

"Pardon me?"

"You used to build something extravagant everything day of Summer, Winter, holidays, you name it but it has almost been half a year since built anything excluding Vanessa's Halloween party which was just planning, and no offence Ferb, you don't hold up to Phineas in ideas" Buford stopped to breathe and idly waited for my response

"Sorry I have been lacking ideas but can we just play a game-," I try to reason

"NO! You will make something with Ferb or I will make you two," Buford threaten

Like I am scared of Buford whose basically just pretending to be a bully by this point, though maybe we could build a machine for truth and dare… it could randomly pick people… have a voice input which would listen and automatically set up any dares… a lie detector which could tell if someone was lying about a truth.

"Ferb! I know what we are going to do before we start!" I exclaimed

"Finally, now what is it Dinnerbell," Buford said

"It's a surprise," I reply back, "Got the toolbox Ferb?"

Ferb pulls a toolbox out of nowhere, "Good, let's go!" I rush out onto the backyard until I remembered something and went back inside, "All of you can come help if you want to?"

* * *

"Ok so here is the plan for the machine, it should make truth or dare more interesting," I give my plans to Ferb for him to inspect and foolproof, making sure no one else peeks, "Whaddya think?"

Although I do want it to be a surprise, I knew it was more likely for Baljeet to hate maths then build this without my observant step-brother noticing what was going on, better to have Ferb completely onboard.

Ferb thoroughly inspects the plans, he gives it back to me and gives me a thumbs up.

"Let get started,"

* * *

"Ok, it's done," Infront was a towering simulation room which stood out like a sore thumb in the snow-filled darkness of the backyard, Ferb and I also made it that when it becomes one minute to midnight, the entire structure will launch into the night sky like a firework, Ferb's idea and helps with cleaning up.

"So, what does it do?" Buford asked

"In short, it's truth and dare but spiced up," I walk up to the door and slide it open, "Come on in,"

Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Isabella and the fireside girls follow me inside, looking around the interior.

The interior was as neon as it can be, it was flashing with green colours all throughout with a circular glass floor at the centre with fifteen seats revolving around the outer surface with wides gaps in between.

"So these are our seats, above that truth detector," I point out to them, "It will beep red if someone's lying and beep green if it's truthful,"

I sit down in one of the seats "Take a seat, so we can start,"

Immediately, Irving takes the seat left of me, which was well, fine in this situation considering the gap between each seat. Isabella sits in the seat next to me, Baljeet sits down opposite to me with Buford sitting to the left to him and Ginger to the right of him. Milly sits down next to Buford, with Gretchen sitting down next to Isabella, Katie follows Gretchen and sits next to her, with Holly finally sitting next to Katie and Ginger.

"Where's Ferb?" Irving asked concerned

"He's still working on a mini biosphere, he should any second," as on cue, Ferb steps out of a hallway which leads to the biosphere and sat down in the only empty spot in between Irving and Milly

"Let's start," I pull the lever on the side of my seat. The entire room goes dark, with only the centre circle and the pathway illuminated. Above us, a wheel started spinning a flashing green and red light, which stopped upon Adyson and Irving Respectively.

"This is automatic and voice-activated, green means the person who is giving out the truth or dare, red means target," I explain, "There is a lie detector located inside the ring and the biosphere is for when dares needs external objects," I gasped for a brief moment of breath before adding, "Also, it will flash red if a dare is too extreme according to Ferb,"

"Ok, so Irving, truth or dare?" Adyson asked

"Truth," Irving replied

"Do you like Ferb more than Phineas?"

"No,"

The ring flashed green which illuminated the room, I started getting uneasy.

Irving apparently noticed my uneasiness because he then followed up with, "I'm a big fan of both, just a bit more for Phineas,"

We both waited for an awkward few seconds, the room as tense.

"How do you start this up?" Adyson asked, breaking the silence

"Oh, just like this," I say "Next!" I exclaim

The wheel started spinning rapidly until the red light stopped on me and green light on Isabella.

"Truth or dare?" Isabella asked me

"Truth," I reply

Isabella looked deep in thoughts for one second then continued, "Do you like anyone?"

"Well, I like all my friends," I replied

I can see everyone else except Irving and Ferb holding back laughter.

"What?" I asked, wanting answers

"I meant is there anyone you like more than friends?" Isabella reclassified

I mean, isn't it a bit early of that? This should be obvious, "No?"

The ring surprisingly flashed red indicating I lied?

"I guess I have no idea then?" I say in response, this time, the ring flash green. I'm just not going to comment on it then, though Ferb and the rest of the fireside girls all strangely do look ecstatic.

Regardless, I yell out, "Next!" And the wheel starts to spin again, deciding it's next victims.

* * *

I check the time on my watch, it reads 11:30 pm, I don't know how I went through two hours of truth or dare. I have been absent-mindedly the entire game, I haven't even been picked once for either role after last time two hours ago. I look around and see no one except Baljeet reciprocate this opinion, who mostly feel this way because Buford has gotten him five times by now. Other then that, Ferb has his usual neutral face and everyone else seems to be having a blast.

I've only played Truth Dare once before when I was like Four or something, I know it was before Ferb came around. It was with Candace, Stacy and Jenny; I think I crashed in and they just let me stick around.

A sudden red light illuminated me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. I look around to find that the green light illuminated Buford.

Accordingly, Buford asked while smirking, "Truth or dare,"

"Dare!" I reply, looking as to how this game has been going, I might well go for it as it's unlikely I will get chosen again.

Buford's smirk got even bigger, as well, Buford also focused his eyes on Isabella also.

"Kiss the person on your right on the lip," Buford demanded

Wait... what? wait who was on the right of me again? Irving?

My brain went into red alert and face filled with concern with the prospect of kissing Irving, that is until I look over to my right reminding me, that Isabella was on my right, and Irving was on my left. I give a sigh of relief until I realised who was actually on the right of me.

But... I can't kiss my best friend, I mean, the strange feeling is now more comforting than weird. Aren't we also a bit too young for this?

That reminded me of the built-in restriction, I don't remember the sign but I know it's different from the normal ring look.

I look up at the ring, and no difference, I thought Ferb would've restricted thing likes these.

I get pulled out of my alarmed observing by a round of 'ooo's by all the fireside girls except Isabella, who had the most shocked face that I can imagine.

"Oh, I forgot, Kiss at midnight, not now," Buford added

Well, that's a relief, It would've been awkward here.

"Next!" Buford shouted before I could.

The ring started spinning again, eventually illuminating green on me and red on Baljeet.

"Truth or Dare," I ask

"Tru- ouch, dare," Baljeet replied while getting nudge by Buford who left his seat

Well, I am already in the rabbit hole already, so why not bring someone with me.

"Kiss Ginger on the lip at midnight," I demanded, again followed with a series of 'ooo's by the fireside girls except for Isabella and Ginger, the former who strangely looked sad, and the latter ecstatic.

"GAME HAS ENDED, ten minutes until midnight," A robotic voice called out of the ring.

Accordingly, we all rushed out of the building and started sending some time together differently.

* * *

After nine minutes, the building started counting down to midnight.

I was enjoying the moment until Buford reminded me and Baljeet, "Hey Dinnerbell and Nerd, you still have to kiss Isabella and Ginger,"

Thanks, soo much for reminding me Buford, good thing I learned how to be sarcastic.

Isabella overheard and came over to me in anticipation.

"So we have to do this?" Isabella asked me, with a noticeable mixed hint of excitement, nervousness and terror

"Yeah," I replied

"10!" I hear the start to machine count down the last seconds until midnight, I hold the thigh of Isabella and slowly started to lean my lips closer

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!'

"1!" The building started to lift up into the sky, while mine and Isabella's lips finally interconnected

Immediately, my entire body felt like it was being electrocuted, especially my lips, Isabella very quickly started kissing back. Overall, it was very pleasant.

_"I meant is there anyone you like more than friends?" Isabella classified_

_I mean, isn't it a bit early of that? This should be obvious, "No?"_

_The ring flashed red_

Why is my mind returning to that memory?

Regardless, I quickly ended the kiss and as soon as I stopped, Isabella, looking very energetic, immediately rushed inside. I heard Baljeet a squeal come from Baljeet with a faint feminine squeal.

Weird.

* * *

**Not honestly proud of this chapter, but that's my opinion.**

**I will try my best to get the next chapter done way quicker.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :)**

**Rate and Review**


	4. Awkard

**I'm back! And with a quicker update time than before!**

**Also, thanks for all the favourite and follows, I appreciate it.**

**Also, Also, Baljeet and Ginger already got together before this, if you really must know how it happened., go read the first two chapters of 'Not Logical'.**

**new A/N: I reworked some parts of the chapter, not a big deal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, all rights go to the creators' Dan Povenmire, Jeff Swampy Marsh and Disney. the same old, same old**

* * *

(Phineas aged 13)

YESTERDAY WAS THE WORST DAY EVER!

Calm down, it not all too bad, you only had 'the talk', which you subsequently learned that you are plummeting into developing a crush for Isabella which might make her feel weird and end the friendship that we had for around eight consecutive years now; while becoming a hot steaming mess.

Ok, not the worst possible day ever. It still was awkward. For me.

It bewilders me how Ferb has completely been unphased by yesterday's events, he is just sitting right next to me, underneath our tree, just reading next year's study materials, unchanged, as if no world-changing information has been spoon feed into him. He didn't even flinch AT ALL during 'the talk', and he was even curious about the subject! Seriously, who would want to know about these weird biological and emotional transformations; not me, I would like to leave it for later when I won't react like a hot steaming mess, evaporating from inside.

"Is yesterday still bothering you?" Ferb asks, noticing my uneasiness

"Well yeah! How can you act soo calm about it? You're making me jealous!" I respond

Ferb chuckles, "I already knew a lot about the subject beforehand, also, your reactions helped too, relax, it's natural,"

Out of all the days, he had to choose this day to suddenly become chatty; like, yes it's natural, but it doesn't make it any less concerning.

"The only thing I don't like is being forced to be silenced," Ferb admitted

"You better not tell Isabella or if you tell anyone else to make them promise not to tell her," I hastily reminded him, "It will"

Ferb just rolls his eyes, "You're overreacting,"

Before I could give a rebuttal, the backyard gate is spun opened with a thud, the air occupied with a similar catchphrase.

"Whatcha' doin',"

"Hi Isabella," I greeted, trying my best to hide any problems, "Nothing yet so far,"

Isabella was wearing a purple dress which slides down directly to her knee, with a belt around her waist. she has tied her hair into a ponytail with a bow at the end to top it off.

"Hey Ferb," Isabella greeted

Ferb waved his hand back in response.

Isabella takes a seat next to me, I start getting jittery inside.

"So, Ferb, any idea of what we should do today?" I turn to see a lack of Ferb next to me, "Ferb, where'd you go?"

Did Ferb just ditch us? Why?

"Looks like we are alone then," Isabella said

Great, we are alone. Normally, I would perfectly be contempt with this arrangement if it wasn't for yesterday, curse you mum and dad and to a lesser extent Ferb and the American education system.

"Well, what do we do today then, " I asked Isabella

"Hold on a moment, " Isabella jolted up and rush out of the backyard, after a brief moment, Isabella rushed back in

"I have been planning for this day for a year by now since you said we should spend more time, " Isabella happily told me, "But it all went to waste because the new Space Adventure movie is premiering at the movie theatre,"

I just awkwardly nodded, I can't believe that Isabella would hold onto a couple of words for soo long, I'm starting to blush.

"So Phineas, I brought two tickets to the premier, want to join me?" Isabella asked

"Sure," I responded

"Well, if we start going now, we can make it," Isabella ecstatically told me, while pulling me up and starts walking, I immediately follow suit.

* * *

After some minutes of walking, which was mostly playful racing, which Isabella always won; she is just faster and more endurant than me, her fireside girls accomplishments must help. Isabella took every opportunity to tease me for being soo slow, which I always failed to counter, which she teases, even more.

We finally made it to our cinema of choice, conviently located in the middle of the tri-state area and is definitely the most impressive.

The outside is gigantic, massive pillars holding up the ceilings from the ground, with digital boards displaying the current airings. But it isn't the grandest section; the outside is just a mirage, the inside is much bigger than seen from the outside, courtesy of Ferb and I. In the main lobby, advertisements of movies are placed on the walls, in digital frames. A huge counter for tickets and a food court, no overly long lines at either. The grandiose size of lobby and halls towards movie airings made huge masses seem intelligible, it wasn't crowded in any sense of the word. Just everything has an illusion of perfection.

We walk over to the counter, to get our tickets checked. We silently gave him our tickets and he marked our tickets and made a subtle remark about young love. I violently blushed, trying to cover my face from Isabella. I could not delude if it worked or not but I got no reaction so I assuming I'm fine.

"Do you want to get some popcorn?" Isabella asked me

"Sure, I got some spare change, I'll pay," I offered

I start walking over to the food court until Isabella interrupted me, "Can we get a share bucket instead of separate ones?"

"Sure!" I accepted confused at her offer, Isabella immediately looked sparkled.

I head over to the food court, get in line with Isabella, and quickly make it into the front. thankfully I ordered without anything that will turn my skin into tomato colours. The bucket was huge, but I could handle to hold it, Isabella offered to help but I declined.

We safely made it into the theatre and sat in our booked seats, Isabella was on then right if me. She gotten seats right next to the wall of the theatre, middle row for us. Advertisements have already started and after watching a few seconds, I decided to occupy myself with different actions. Mostly thoughts.

the person checking our tickets remarked on young love. Probably just a normal reaction to a teen and an almost teen coming in together.

On that note, why did Ferb submit to my demands, he knows all forms of marital arts and self-Defense and I know barely any, I can't stop him from not doing anything.

"SPACE ADVENTURES, IT'S AN ADVENTURES IN SPACE!"

Chills shivered through my spine, brutally pulling me from my thought process. Isabella was giving me a worried look... for every single second of my shock... and even more; I think there are live butterflies in my stomach currently, roaming around, intensifying my feelings in their magical ways, apparently oblivious to the disastrous consequences.

..., Why did the last part feel so awkward? Can the butterflies hear me and are now getting their revenge.

Get it together Phineas, just because you are currently sitting right next to you recently discovered, presumably a year old crush, cutest girl in at least your school and is giving you very distracting and satisfying feelings inside you by doing typically best friends actions because you almost gotten paralysed by an over-obnoxious opening catchphrase at the beginning of the newest instalment of your favourite franchise shouldn't stop you from enjoying every moment of said instalment. Darn, I'm sounding like Baljeet now.

Back on topic, I have very little to no gripes about Space Adventures, but one glaring flaw that appears on the very first act of every Space Adventure movie is the ear-shattering, repetitive and out of place openings, it was fun the five times, tolerable the next fifteen times and completely horrendous the 100th time. Another problem is the slow narrated part at the beginning recounting the events of the last instalment, saving grace for it is that it serves a purpose due to the complex overarching storyline.

Despite my few issues, it's still my favourite movie franchise and I prefer it any day over a Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, with all due respect to Ferb and Buford and am hoping to enjoy the latest one with Isabella- wait, stop thinking about her! You will only be distracted from the movie by her. Just enjoy the new Space Adventure movie without looking or thinking about her.

And it's beginning, along with crunching sounds of popcorn.

* * *

A feel of very soft, fluffy skin buzz my left hand while I was reaching for a piece of popcorn. I peek over to see Isabella's hand, I also noticed her glare towards the same place and Immediately blush and hide my face, still grabbing a piece of popcorn

And every self-control I used to have seemed to dissipate. I would uncontrollably take glances at her, just every detail, too much to ignore. Her long, raven hair, cute, semi-rounded hear, her vibrant smile-

Seriously, what is wrong with me. I haven't had such impulsion for the last nine years before I was subjected to the 'talk' yesterday, ughhhh.

What was happening in the movie again? I concentrate on the big screen, looks like they going through space at faster than light speed, why? It has slipped past me

Thankfully, Ferb and I are going to watch the movie when it comes to DVD so it doesn't matter as much that I'm viewing Isabella than the movie.

Right?

* * *

"How was the movie?" The past few minutes was just a blur to me, all I know now is that the movie ended, we are no longer present in the movie theatre.

"Good, what about you,?" I answered, being careful to not reveal the whole truth

"Thought it was good too," Isabella answered

"Well, we still got umm-" I check my watch, "Around 6 hours left, whatcha' wanna do?"

"I don't know, hang out, or we could go back to your backyard," Isabella suggested

"Sure! Can we not race though, you're too fast," I request

"Someone's a sore loser," she jokes

"Let's just start going," I say while rolling my eyes

* * *

"You don't know how much I would've paid to see that," A raspy voice said, I know that voice from miles away, Buford was in our Backyard

"I would too," I feminine voice agreed, followed by fits of laughter

I would've loved to eavesdrop more but Isabella destroyed my cover by opening the backyard gate, "Whatcha' doin'," Isabella greeted while walking in, with me following in.

I see Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and the rest of the fireside were present at the backyard. I wonder where they were this morning

"Ooo, Dinnerbell and Girly sitting in a tree-" Buford immediately stopped as soon as he saw mine and Isabella's intense glare.

"He does have a point, what were you two doing?" Katie

I start blushing, thankfully Isabella answered, "We just watched the new space adventure movie, nothing else" I could sense some disappoint from Isabella and everyone else in the backyard except Ferb and Buford, what did they expect?

Buford eyed me suspiciously instead, seriously? What am I missing here?

"Well now you two are here, anyone got anything to do?" Ginger asked

I think for a moment, we still a majority of the day left, we can build something and enjoy it. I guess we can use a saved up blueprint, "Hey Ferb, can you get out the blueprint stash,"

Ferb goes inside and almost instantly comes back with lots of blueprints, I pick up one of the blueprints and scan it, "Sure, I guess we can build a ride today, let's go,"

* * *

"Hey Dinnerbell, can you stop staring at girly?"

I panic flinch my sight away from Isabella to Buford, after realising what I was doing, "Whatttt dooo youuu mean staringg?"

"Don't fool with me, I know what's going on," Buford bluntly replied

I don't try to deny it anymore, it's will be a fruitless battle, "You got me, yeah I was,"

"You have a crush on girly don't you?" Buford asked

I look at him surprised, did Ferb break his promise?

"no-"

"Don't lie to me Dinnerbell," Buford interrupted me

"Fine, yes, happy now?" I bent, "Did Ferb tell you?"

"No, he didn't, it was obvious with what Ferb said about yesterday," Buford answered

oh, that what they were talking about, "Promise that you won't tell anyone," I requested

"I won't, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything," Buford accepted, "Also, you should get back to work before anyone else notices," he suggested

I look at the others, and then to Ferb and Isabella then back to Buford and nodded, I go back to work on the project.

* * *

The ride, which was much less grand than our usual work due to time constraints, but we had fun building and riding it.

As always, it disappeared. Really helps with cleaning up everyday thankfully.

After the sunset, everyone who was in backyard left, Isabella being the last one to leave. I wave everyone off at the gate while Ferb sits under the tree

He noticed everyone left, and said, "Enjoyed your day with Isabella?" Ferb did not even attempt to hide his smirk

I sat down next to him, "Ferb!" I playfully push him, "Where'd you go at in the morning?"

"Our room."

"Did you purposefully set this up?" I asked, Ferb nods, "And you're not stopping aren't you?" Ferb again nods, "Why?"

"You need to find out yourself."

"Again why?"

* * *

**Phineas finally found out his crush for Isabella and everything is in the fates of my hands, except they don't know that because I don't take cheap shots at jokes by the 4th wall except when it should...**

**Please ignore my failed attempts to be funny.**

**Reviews:**

Guest (Not marked)**: Thanks for saying this is awesome. Yes, I'm continuing it, just please pay no attention to the time span between each chapter.**

**Please review if you think I'm doing something wrong or you just want to say something.**

**Thanks for reading, RR**


End file.
